Gem-Knight
"Gem-Knight", spelled "Gemknight" (ジェムナイト Jemunaito) in Japan, is an archetype released in Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!!. Their team symbol is a jewel droplet adorned with gold trim and two small, arced points. Its color varies according to the monster or object to which it is attached. All Gem-Knights are EARTH Attribute, whereas Type varies between Pyro, Thunder, Aqua, or Rock-Type (with one Fairy exception), in keeping with the cardinal elements: fire, wind, water, and earth, respectively. "Gem-Knights" are further subdivided into trios: each Type includes a Normal member, a Gemini member, and a Fusion Monster. Each Type of Gem-Knight have different strategies to take advantage of the field. The Rock-Type monsters looks as if they are a supportive team to help the other Gem-Knights on focusing on their plan. The Aqua-Type monsters are a defensive team as proven with their high DEF; even, their Fusion Monsters can show comforting results by used as a Fusion Material Monster. The Pyro-Type ones are the team as they are full of brute strength and break anything that stands in their ways. The Thunder-Type team seem to be a tactical force like how they destroy the opponent's cards or inflict damage for better results. They are all named after different minerals. Aesthetically, they appear to be a synthesis of Jesse Anderson's "Crystal Beasts" and Jaden Yuki's "Elemental HERO" cards, possibly as a homage to their friendship in the anime. This is evidenced in cards such as "Gem-Knight Fusion," whose artwork is clearly a merging of "Crystal Release" and "Miracle Fusion." While the three Gem-Knight Normal Monsters are shown to be unarmed, the nine Fusion Monsters wield weapons befitting their stats and effects (or lack thereof): "Gem-Knight Aquamarine" uses a bladed shield; "Gem-Knight Ruby" uses a polearm; "Gem-Knight Topaz" uses twin-bladed tonfa; "Gem-Knight Amethys" carries a shield and what is either a wand or a slim blade; "Gem-Knight Citrine" uses a sword, and "Gem-Knight Prismaura" wields a lance and shield. "Gem-Knight Zirconia," on the other hand, is equipped with gigantic fists seemingly to compensate for its lack of effect, "Gem-Knight Seraphi" uses a saber, and "Gem-Knight Master Dia" uses a broadsword embedded with gems. "Gem-Knight" is the first, and so far, the only archetype to boast four "Polymerization"-styled cards: "Gem-Knight Fusion," "Particle Fusion," "Pyroxene Fusion," and "Tablet Fusion." This allows "Gem-Knight" to perform Fusions with far greater speed and efficacy than any comparable archetype, given that "Pyroxene Fusion" and "Tablet Fusion" in particular are Trap Cards. Story A group of warriors endowed with the power of minerals, the "Gem-Knights" value honor above all else and disapprove of battle for the sake of battle. At the provocation of the barbaric "Laval," however, they are forced to take up arms and protect the clans from their wanton destruction. However, the "Steelswarm" begin to invade the surface land, intending to take over. The Gem-Knights join up with the other clans in a temporary union spearheaded by the "Vylons." Along the way, they obtain new powers with which to resist the "Steelswarm." Although the "Steelswarm" are quickly dispatched, conflict is far from over. The "Vylons" decide to exterminate the clans in order to prevent future wars. The clans once more band together in order to halt the "Vylon," but it is the collaboration between the "Gem-Knights" and "Gishki" to whom credit for their eventual victory goes: "Gem-Knight Pearl" is the downfall of the "Vylon." After the "Vylons" are driven back, the alliances between clans once again dissolve. The "Gishki" immediately resume their invasion of "Mist Valley," which had been their main objective pre-"Steelswarm." In order to obtain resources from the Valley, the "Gishki" enact a genocide on the "Gusto." The Gem-Knights intervene to rescue the remaining "Gusto". When the "Evilswarm" virus begins to spread across the Duel Terminal world, the Gem-Knights join the "Gusto" in a prayer for the "Constellar," a legendary band of divine warriors, to aid them. The "Constellar" may not be strong enough to resist the "Evilswarm" army alone, as the "Gishki" clan falls to the virus. Knowing this, the "Gem-Knights" fuse into the most powerful Gem-Knight. These are the Gem-Knight Fusions and their components. These are the Gem-Knight cards and the Gem/Creature that they are based off. Play style The "Gem-Knights" employ a rapid Fusion Beatdown strategy, accomplished with the use the archetype's four Fusion Spells/Traps and a wide array of recycling effects. The Gem-Knight's Normal Monsters benefit from most Normal Monster support cards, as well as "Gem-Merchant," whose effect resembles that of "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow". "Gem-Knight Alexandrite" and "Gem-Armadillo" provide excellent search power to facilitate this strategy. The archetype's key card is "Gem-Knight Fusion", which, apart from granting access to its vast arsenal of powerful Fusions, can return itself to the hand at the price of a Gem-Knight banished from the Graveyard. Discard effects can come in handy: cards such as "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" can remove threats from the field, while also loading the Graveyard to pay this cost. "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" can re-Summon the Gem-Knights banished via "Gem-Knight Fusion", essentially rendering the cost moot and restocking the hand with materials for another Fusion Summon. "Gem-Knight Amber", "Gem-Knight Iolite", and "Gem-Knight Sanyx" import the assistance of Gemini-oriented support, such as "Gemini Spark", "Gemini Trap Hole", and "Supervise". As this archetype is built to churn out Fusions en masse, "Superalloy Beast Raptinus" could be included to make the effects of Gemini "Gem-Knights" live upon hitting the field, without the delay native to Gemini monsters. "Future Fusion" is also a great addition: it can load the Graveyard with fuel for "Gem-Knight Fusion" even if the Fusion Monster is prevented from reaching the field. Other notable fusion support for this deck includes: "Branch!", "Centrifugal Field", and "De-Fusion". The release of both Xyz Monsters and "Rescue Rabbit" give "Gem-Knights" another welcome boost. "Rescue Rabbit" can bring out the materials of many "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monsters, and the effect of "Gem-Knight Amber" can return a banished Rabbit to the hand for further usage. Weakness Despite its speed and flexibility, "Gem-Knights" are not without weaknesses. Like the "Evil HERO" archetype, which relies on "Dark Fusion" and "Dark Calling", the "Gem-Knights" depend upon their own Fusion Spells/Traps for advantage. One of the most effective ways to cripple it is to activate a card like "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell," which can render its Fusion Spells unusable for the rest of the Duel. "Non-Fusion Area" can also damage its play-style, blocking all attempts at Fusion Summoning, leaving the deck at a severe disadvantage. Fortunately, these cards are rarely played, but in the event that these or similar nuisances appear, "Seven Tools of the Bandit" or "Royal Decree" are reliable answers. A more typical concern would be anti-Special Summon cards such as "Archlord Kristya", which are not as easily dealt with once on the field. Due to the Gemini Monster portion of the archetype, however, support like "Gemini Spark" can be used to handle threats of this nature. The same applies for cards like "Macro Cosmos" or "Dimensional Fissure," so that they will not disrupt the stream of Fusions. Cards such as "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", "Mist Wurm" and "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" can also get rid of your Gem-Knights Fusion Monsters (especially useful for dispatching "Gem-Knight Aquamarine"). "Effect Veiler" or "Divine Wrath" are readily available responses. Occasionally, a "Gem-Knight" player's hand may clog up with Normal Monsters in a moment where Gem-Knight Fusion is nowhere to be found. "Gem-Turtle" can sometimes provide a remedy, as it retrieves a copy from the Deck and places it in the hand, but some players consider it dangerously slow in a fast-paced meta. Unfortunately, there is no guaranteed alternative available yet to solve this problem ("Pot of Duality" can be used, but not only will it suspend Fusion Summoning for a turn, but it also may not work as intended). Proper Deck Thinning cards can be used to increase the odds of drawing the correct cards; "Thunder Dragon" and "Volcanic Shell" are prime candidates for this role. If one or both are utilized, consider focusing the Deck around "Gem-Knight Prismaura" and "Gem-Knight Citrine," since "Thunder Dragon" and "Volcanic Shell" are Thunder-type and Pyro-type, listed as materials on the above-mentioned cards, respectively. Another strategy in this vein is using "Lavalval Chain" to put "Gem-Knight Fusion" in the Grave. "Summoner Monk" can quickly put "Lavalval Chain" on the field at the cost of a Spell Card, but be warned: it is susceptible to cards such as "Effect Veiler" and "Solemn Warning." Trivia * While seen mostly as a reference to both the "Elemental HERO" and "Crystal Beast" archetypes, "Gem-Knights" can also reference the Power Rangers/Super Sentai series (much like the "Elemental HERO" monsters pay tribute to American comic heroes). * It seems there once was a "Gem-Knight Heliotrope/Bloodstone," but it was infected by the "Evilswarm" and became "Evilswarm Heliotrope." * Gem-Knights are all of one Attribute (EARTH), yet have a variety of Types, whereas "Elemental HERO" monsters are nearly all of one Type (Warrior) but of different Attributes.